Her 2 boys
by The.Demigod.Writer
Summary: In which Nico and Percy were being the two caring and loving boyfriends to their drained out Wise Girl after a long night studying for her finals.


_Her 2 Boys_

**I do not own the characters, just this story.**

* * *

Nico made a sound that was almost like a relieved sigh if he opened his mouth. He clutched tightly onto the soft and warm blanket, making the heavy arm which was wrapped around his waist pulled him closer to the person beside him. His partner in bed was none other than Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. The hero of Olympus. And not to mention his boyfriend of 1 and a half year. Ever since the Giant War, things literally did change. Percy began to express his gratefulness to him a lot more which led to a tight friendship and eventually falling in love with the son of Hades.

Though he was in a relationship with Annabeth that time, Percy was never the one to deny his feelings. Though he may be oblivious and very clueless at times but he knew well enough what his heart wants. When he told this to Annabeth, he was very well pleasantly surprised by her calm reaction.

_"Well I can't really do anything about it. It already happened. It bounded to happen anyways. Might as well accepted it. My feelings will never change for you Seaweed Brain."_

The words were still crystal clear in his head. That very memory was precious to him because it was the beginning of everything. To Nico, to Annabeth, to him. After having a steady relationship with Nico and Annabeth throughout his Senior Year in Goode, the three decided to move to New Rome together for college. Well Annabeth and Percy went to college. Nico decided that being a demigod and just being there for the two of them (besides knowing how to do chores and fighting monsters) it was enough knowledge Nico received to use for the two of them. Within a month, Nico and Annabeth fell in love with each other as well. Never had they deny those feelings as it started to grow.

That was the beauty of their relationship. They never questioned their feelings. They never worried about the consequences their love could do. They just simply accepted the true things that were coming.

Reaching to their twenties (well Nico was still a teen but technically he was still older than them due to the preserving youth he had in Lotus Casino), Percy was working his way to his dream of being a marine biologist (and becoming a surfer as he once mentioned to Annabeth) while Annabeth was obviously working hard to make it to her biggest dream, which was becoming a famous architect.

When I said working hard, I meant literally working hard. For the past couple of weeks, reaching to her finals, Annabeth had been coming home to their apartment late (or very early in the morning as I should say) or she would come home on time but stayed up all night studying, revising or doing researches. Nico and Percy had always made successfully failed attempts to persuade her to take a break even if it was just for an hour. They would served her dinner on her study table while the two of the boys eat together in the dining room, leaving the daughter of Athena to eat by herself as she studies.

Her two boys were always shooting worried glances at each other before lying down on their bed without their Wise Girl in between them.

Nico suddenly (but gently at the same time as he did not want to wake his boyfriend beside him) shot up from his sleeping position. His eyes then scanned the room for his le anima but to no avail. This was clearly an amiss because every morning when they woke up, they would find her sleeping on the left over space, thinking she must have gone to bed during their sleep. The thing that made him worried more was that Annabeth did not came home before they had gone to bed.

Nico gently got Percy's arm off him and got off from their bed before taking his grey shirt and put it on. He walked to the living room and his brown eyes softened when he saw the familiar blond princess curls on the arm rest of the brown couch. He walked around it to face the front of the couch where he could finally see his sleeping _le_ _anima_.

He walked closer to her and kneeled down so he was eye level with her face. He carressed her soft tan cheek, making her sighed softly by his touch. He nuzzled his nose on her forehead to wake her up. It took him 3 times to do it but it worked in the end. She fluttered her eyes open and grey met brown.

"What time is it?" Was the first thing she whispered to him.

Nico chuckled and kissed her forehead before checking the clock and turning back to her, "It's 7:45."

Annabeth groaned softly and mumbled, "Wake me up later.", before shifting her body a bit away from him. Nico rolled his eyes before standing up. He crouched down a little so that he could place his left arm under her neck before placing his other arm under the back of her knees. He hoisted her up, making her groaned.

"You're not expecting me to leave you sleeping on the couch, are you love?" Nico said, Annabeth just grunted in reply. Nico carried her bridal style back to their bedroom. And he was very much thankful he had been taking a lot of instense fighting training over the years. As soon as he placed Annabeth on the bed beside the Seaweed Brain, Percy opened one of his sea green eyes and smiled softly.

Nico leaned over Annabeth to give Percy a kiss.

"Look's like Wise Girl had a nasty crash last night."

Nico chuckled and rolled his eyes at his Sea Prince before looking back to their Wise princess. He carefully takes off her jeans and jacket, leaving her in light blue panties and a plain black tank top to make her feel more comfortable.

"We should make her breakfast.", Niconoted, "as for now, I would very much like another hour of slumber."

"With great power comes great rest." Percy quoted similary to what Nico told him 4 years ago, making Nico smirked. The two boys then wrapped their arms around their Wise Girl, giving into slumber once more.

...

Annabeth rolled a bit to her left side trying to find the warmth of her Seaweed Brain. When all she felt was the cold and soft sheets of their bed, she fluttered her eyes open to see what she had expected. The boys were no where to be seen. She slowly sat up and realized that she was only in her underwear and top.

Nico must have took off her jacket and pants when he tucked her in. A yawn was escaped from her mouth as it demanded to and rubbed her stormy grey eyes. As if on cue the bedroom door opened revealing a shirtless Percy with only his sweatpants on and a soft smiling Nico. Not that Nico never smiled around them but Annabeth did get quite uncertain by that. She wondered how much she had worried them every night for the past weeks. Percy was carrying a wooden tray of blue pancakes (of course blue) drowning in maple syrup. Annabeth decided not to complain about that anymore, knowing how stubborn her Seaweed Brain was.

"Morning Wise Girl." Percy greeted as he set the tray in front of her and gave her a kiss.

"Morning." She mumbled against his lips.

"Finally had a good rest?" Nico teased, placing a mug of white coffee on the nightstand before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her cheek was lingering on the touch of his lips.

"Well if by 'good' meaning that my Ghost King lovingly carried me back to our bedroom only to be slumber comfortably in my panties-"

"Nice choice of color by the way." Percy disturbed smugly. Annabeth rolled her stormy grey eyes at him.

"And tank top-"

"You should wear that color more often." Nico added with a knowing smirk. Gods of Olympus would they ever stop being so aroused by the choice of colors she was wearing that was revealing too much skin to them?

"And being cuddled with Seaweed Brain." She finally finished, giving them a knowing look. The boys then look away from her, avoiding their eyes to make contact with her skin.

Annabeth sighed and a growled was heard from her stomach.

"Well someone is really hungry." Nico commented as Annabeth dug into the blue pancakes. "If by hungry-", Percy was disturbed by a strong force from a soft pillow which was thrown by the daughter of Athena. Nico laughed at them.

"Thank you for this breakfast in bed by the way." Annabeth smiled at her two boys before they both gave her another kiss. Well Percy prolonged his for awhile.

"If you two be good then I promise I'll make it up for you two later tonight." Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear but just loud enough for Nico to hear as well before kissing Percy's ear.

"C'mon Nico let's do the chores!" Percy announced and grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and dashed out of the bedroom.

Oh her two silly boys.


End file.
